


Under the Stars

by TheBlackSouledFox



Series: SoRiku Week 2018 [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, SoRiku Day 2018, SoRiku Week 2018, Stargazing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackSouledFox/pseuds/TheBlackSouledFox
Summary: (SoRiku Week Day 1)Sora and Riku have a moment to sit and talk under the stars.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Day One for SoRiku Week! Today was a free day :D Hope you enjoy!

That night, the stars were a canvas of colors and lights, as though an artist had taken a brush to the dark night sky and filled it with color. They sparkled and shimmered like jewels, just waiting to be picked up. The full moon hung in the sky, illuminating Destiny Islands like a beacon.

Waves lapped gently on the shore, filling the balmy night air with the gentle sound of the ocean against the sand. It was warm on Riku’s back, even though the sun had long ago sunk below the horizon. Next to him, staring up at the canvas of stars, was Sora, his arms crossed behind his head. 

Riku turned his head, watching as Sora tracked each star with a watchful eye, making constellations only he could see. Riku’s gaze drifted down, to the soft curve of Sora’s lips, the hollow in his neck, the gentle rise and fall of his chest. His worn hands were resting on his stomach, overlapping each other.

He debated reaching over and taking Sora’s hand in his, but something stopped him. They were barely a foot apart, but it felt like miles. Riku could feel his hands trembling as he worked up the courage to close the distance. Somehow, fighting Xemnas hadn’t been as daunting as this.

He didn’t realize how intensely focused he was on Sora until he spoke up, startling Riku into snapping his gaze back to the stars. “Hey, Riku?”

“W-...what’s up?” He was thankful the night was dark, only illuminated by the stars and full moon. Otherwise, Sora would see the blush in Riku’s cheeks.

“I was thinking, well…” Sora’s brows furrowed. “Do you think we’re ready?”

Riku stared at the moon, at the glittering stars surrounding it. “Well, sure. Kairi and Lea are all trained, and-”

“No, I mean… _us._ ”

“Oh.” Riku couldn’t look at Sora, not with the heat rising in his cheeks. “We beat Xemnas, didn’t we?” _Seriously, Riku? That’s all you can think of?!_ He cursed himself for not being better with words, with his feelings. He dared himself to turn his head to Sora again, and found him smiling grimly at the sky.

“Yeah, but it’s not just Xemnas this time. It’s… twelve other Xehanorts. And their army of Heartless, Unversed, Nightmares, and Nobodies. It’s everything we’ve ever fought rolled into one big mess.”

Riku forced out a laugh. “And I thought _I_ was the melancholy one.”   
Sora raised an eyebrow at him, a wry smile on his face. “I’ve just been thinking, you know? What if it’s just… too much for us?”

“Well, it’s not just us. We have Kairi and Lea and Mickey. Roxas too, in a way. We’re all trained for this, we’re all ready. Besides… uh,” Riku scratched at his head. “We’ll always have each other, right?”

Sora nudged Riku with his shoulder, his genuine smile back. “Together forever.”

Sora shifted his way closer to Riku so they were lying shoulder-to shoulder, their thighs touching. Sora’s elbow rested on Riku’s stomach. Riku’s breath hitched in his throat, but he gently eased into Sora’s touch.

He looked back to the moon, Sora’s words bringing up his own doubts and fears. “Sometimes… sometimes I wish I’d never heard of keyblades or heartless of Xehanorts… I miss the days when Kairi was calling us lazy bums while we built the raft.”

Sora was silent for a moment. He blinked once, slowly, before do what Riku couldn’t. He reached over and took Riku’s hand in his, enveloping it in warmth. “But then, you wouldn’t have conquered your darkness. You wouldn’t have found your way to dawn.”

“Well-”

“And we’d still be those jealous little kids, always fighting over dumb stuff. You and I wouldn’t be here now, sitting under the stars.” Sora squeezed his hand, giving him a warm smile. “We wouldn’t have seen all the beautiful and amazing worlds out there. Not to mention we wouldn’t have been there to _save_ them.”

Riku smiled back at Sora. “Fair enough. I guess, even though it’s been hard… I’m glad we were chosen by the keyblade. I’m glad all this happened. And I _know_ we’ll be able to defeat Xehanort once and for all.”

“Together,” Sora grinned at him wildly.

Riku nodded back. “Together.” 

They turned their gazes back up in the night sky, watching the stars in comfortable silence. A star, bright and colorful, suddenly streaked across the open sky, leaving a burning trail behind it that quickly faded. 

“Look,” Riku pointed at the star before it disappeared. “A shooting star.”

Sora laughed with childlike innocence. “Make a wish, Riku!”

“Seriously? Me?” 

“Yeah, you! You saw it too, you get to make a wish!”

“Alright, alright.” Riku complied, shutting his eyes. His breathing slowed as he thought about what to wish for. In the end, it was an easy choice to make.

_I wish everyone will make it out okay, and we’ll all get to explore the worlds._

He opened his eyes, exhaling slowly. The shooting star was gone, it’s final trail of light already fading.

“Well?” Sora sharply nudged Riku. “What’d you wish for?”

Riku gave him a small smile. “You first.”

“I wished that I’d have the strength to defeat Xehanort, to protect everyone.”

“That’s a nice wish.”

Sora rolled onto his side so he was facing Riku and propped himself up with an arm. “Soooo? What was your wish?”

Riku looked at him, admiring the way the moonlight bounced of his eyes and turned them an almost silvery color. Sand had stuck to his hair and face; it made him look cute, in a dorky way. His heart pounded in his chest, a sudden swelling of love and courage rushing through him.

“This.” He grabbed the front of Sora’s jack with a hand and pulled him close. Before Sora could do anything but gasp softly, Riku pressed his lips to Sora’s. He didn’t know where the courage came from, but at the moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. All that mattered was Sora.

Sora blinked for a moment before closing his eyes and kissing back. Sora’s lips were soft against his, but at the same time, he kissed with a fierce determination, his mouth claiming Riku’s as much as Riku’s did Sora’s. 

The only sounds were the soft waves and their gentle breathing as they finally broke apart. It was Sora who spoke up first, interrupting the sounds of their panting. “Very nice, but I don’t think that’s what you wished for.” He gave Riku a wicked grin.

“Sorry, Sora. My wish is secret.”

“No fair,” he huffed. “I told you mine.”

“Maybe I’ll tell you if you kiss me again.”

Sora rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he leaned over and kissed Riku. Riku reached a hand up, cupping Sora’s face. The kiss deepened, and Riku allowed himself to lean into Sora, to relax. Sora brought an arm around Riku, pulling him in tighter, until the space between them was nonexistent.

The spent the rest of the night like that, entwined within each others arms, kissing and watching the stars. Eventually, Sora fell asleep, his head on Riku’s chest, Riku himself soon following, his head resting against the pillowy sand,

He never did tell Sora his wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like my work please consider checking out my [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/seasaltdreams)and [Tumblr](http://seasaltandlostdreams.tumblr.com/)! I post more content and updates there :D


End file.
